


Three Seders [PODFIC]

by bessyboo



Category: Sports Night
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Family Feels, Jewish Holidays, M/M, Pesach | Passover, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-03-02 10:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18809539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo/pseuds/bessyboo
Summary: It’s about remembering. It’s about ritual. It’s about the search for home. Three Passover seders in the lives of Dan and Casey.





	Three Seders [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [out_there](https://archiveofourown.org/users/out_there/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Three Seders](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12965064) by [Onefalsestep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onefalsestep/pseuds/Onefalsestep). 



> Runs 26:23. Cover art & podbook compiled by me. Music used is "Elijah" by The Mountain Goats.

  


**MP3 [18.2 MB]:** [Download](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/My%20Podfic/MP3s/Three%20Seders.mp3) (right-click/save as)  
**Audiobook (M4B) [13.4 MB]:** [Download](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/My%20Podfic/Podbooks/Three%20Seders.m4b) (right-click/save as)

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Wayback, out_there! I'm glad you enjoyed this :)
> 
> I have been having a bit of a Sports Night renaissance lately (THANKS KRISTOPHINE), and I definitely wish there was more podfic for this fandom! This fic really hit me, as a Jewish fan to whom Danny's Jewishness is super important, and also because the found family feels in this are strong and lovely and the whole fic just felt like a warm cozy blanket to me, PLUS it was seasonally appropriate for this exchange, so: perfect. I really enjoyed recording it, so thanks also to Onefalsestep for writing such a lovely fic <3


End file.
